Ink Covered Iron
by Lucile Drakkhen
Summary: Drabble/One shot series featuring Gajeel and Levy. Rated T for Swearing.
1. Maps

**A/N: While writing The Missing Bookworm i keep getting ideas for drabbles/oneshots so I thought I may as well write them and post them. I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy and please R&R**

**Maps**

Sitting in the Guild's Library, Levy was enthralled in her latest book. She'd found a one of a kind book all about Dragons which she felt may help the 3 Dragon Slayers find their respective parents, no she wasn't doing this just to help one lone Slayer, no sir. Making a few notes in her journal she closed the book and stretched. Seeing the time she gathered her things up in her bag and walked out into the main area of the Guild.

Dodging a table flying through the air, she made her way to the bar and her best friend. "Hey Lu-chan! How are things?"

"Levy! You've been in there all day, I was about to come and drag you out so you could at least eat something. What in Mavis are you doing in there? For the last week you've come in and spent all day in the Library. A certain someone has been looking for you, you know." With this last sentence Lucy winked at Levy, who ended up with a face like a tomato.

"Stop it Lu-chan, he probably only wants an Iron off me again. He seems to like them, but then Natsu likes it when I make a Fire too. Might just be a Dragon Slayer thing, you know? Pure form of the element and how they fuel up sorta thing?"

Lucy giggled softly as Mira placed some food and a mug in front of Levy. "What are you doing in there all day every day Levy? It's like you're in the middle of a translating job or decoding something."

"I guess you could say that that is exactly what I'm doing. Research and some translation for a project I'm working on. And before you ask, no it's a secret and I'm not telling anyone til I'm finished."

"Awww but Levy couldn't I help you at all? Or couldn't you at least do it out here where we can bring you things and keep an eye on you?"

"No Lu-chan, this is something I need to do privately. It's nearly finished so just be patient ok?" After finishing her food and saying goodbye to everyone, she left the Guild walking home. Unknown to her Gajeel followed her in the dark, making sure she got to Fairy Hills safely.

A few days later she walked into the Guild carrying lots of tubes and papers. Dropping a few she called over the Dragon Slayers. Unfortunately for her the whole Guild was interested in what she had been up to so everyone crowded round as she started spreading out stuff over a table.

Gajeel scooped up the tubes she'd dropped and handed them to her with a raised metal studded eyebrow.

Coughing and blushing slightly she unrolled the largest tube revealing a map with a lot of notes written on it. Seeing a space large enough on the wall she tried to tack it up but with her height it was near impossible. Gajeel took it off her and tacked it up scowling.

"So, guys, you realise that I've been researching something for the last two weeks yes?" Most of the Guild nodded or made noises in agreement. "Well, I got this book on my last job and I decided to put some bits together... Guys I may possibly have found some clues to the Dragon's disappearance."

Natsu started yelling, Wendy looked like she was in shock and Gajeel just raised a metal studded eyebrow. Levy pointed to various things on the map, explaining what she had found. It was decided that a team would be formed to investigate an island and it would leave the very next day. Gajeel decided to walk Levy home as they were both going to be leaving with the team. "Oi Shrimp, even if we don't find anything... well... what I mean to say..." He nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"It's ok Gajeel, I just hope we do find something, even if it's just a clue so you guys know what happened. I did this for you because well... I... I like you." She blushed like a tomato and looked at the ground. She felt herself being swept up into his arms and hugged.

"I like you too Shrimp, have done fer a while now. Thank ya for what you've done." With this he nuzzled her hair, holding her close.


	2. Bookshelves

**Bookshelves**

Standing on a ladder, reaching up to grab a book off the top shelf, Levy McGarden became unbalanced and put her weight on the shelf. Due to the age of the shelves and the unfortunate termite problem that happened while they had all spent 7 years on Tenrou Island, the shelves collapsed from top to bottom with Levy falling to the ground with them. Emerging from the pile of books she groaned, touching a sore spot on her head which had started bleeding. Patching her head up and changing her clothes, she decided that she'd take a break and go to the Guild to see everyone.

Arriving at the Guild, Jet and Droy came up to her and started fussing over the bandages and the bruises that had started to form over her skin. "Guys, I'm fine, really. One of my bookshelves decided to break. I think I may have to replace all of them soon, the termite damage seems to be too much."

"Then we'll go on a mission Levy and get enough jewels to buy them! We already found a perfect job and it should cover the cost of replacing them." Jet said, Droy nodding next to him while chewing on a chicken leg.

So off Team Shadow Gear went, on a mission which would take them a week. Unbeknownst to the 3, a lone figure had heard every word Levy had said and an idea formed in his mind.

"Oi! Erza! Want a word with you!"

* * *

A week later Team Shadow Gear arrived back in the evening and Levy decided to go home to start taking measurements for the new shelves she was going to order. Walking into her room she immediately noticed something was different. The pile of books she'd left on the floor had gone. Sighing she picked up a measuring tape and turned to face her shelves.

The tape thudded to the floor as Levy stood there in shock. Someone had already replaced them all. The new shelves were wrought iron with little decorative bits and the sides of the shelves even had etchings of various things like dragons in flight, the guild building etc. But the most impressive etching was one of everyone in the guild with herself at the forefront of the group. It really was beautiful. Running her hands over the sides she then spotted something else... her battered old desk was gone and replaced with a new one, again beautifully made with different designs from some of her favourite books. On top of the new desk there were also some thin strips of metal with her name on...bookmarks for her.

Feeling rather overwhelmed she sat on the floor looking around at her room, a tear or two escaping her eyes at the thoughtfulness of who had done it. She knew who had done it, hell anyone could tell but the fact he'd done this for HER when she thought he didn't care much about her made her pinch herself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

What she didn't notice that night was the large shadow in the tree outside her window watching her every reaction. As the shadow moved to leave all that was heard in the night was a rustle of leaves and a soft Gihi.


	3. The Suffering Joys Of Men

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**The Suffering Joys Of Men**

Levy was sat in her usual spot in the Guild but instead of being stuck in a book or talking to her team mates she was laying down on the table groaning at the scene that was happening round her.

Jet and Droy were arguing with each other over who loved the bluenette the most, who would be better for her etc. What they never took into consideration was the bluenette's feelings and what she wanted. After a few minutes Levy got so sick of what was going on she pushed herself up and away from the table and walked out of the Guild, the two boys not noticing that the object of their argument had gone.

"Baka! Baka, baka, baka! Why don't they ever listen when I tell them I'm not interested? They are so frustrating!" Walking through Magnolia with no apparent destination in mind Levy was so distracted with the problems running through her head that she hadn't noticed that she had walked into the seedier district. Turning into a dark alley she kept walking til she suddenly walked into a large warm solid wall. _Wait... WARM wall? Gah!_

The filthy man Levy had walked into grabbed her and started laughing. Another man appeared at the entrance of the alley effectively blocking off Levy's escape if she could get out of the first man's arms that is. Kicking the man that held her between his legs, he let go and dropped to his knees grunting. The second man walked towards her grinning like a lunatic. Whipping out her light pen she attempted to protect herself but the man deflected her spells somehow, a FIRE being launched into the sky during this.

Knocking her light pen down the alley, grabbing her hair and yanking it up forcing her head up the second man started licking her cheek and neck. "Girlie you shouldn't have resisted, when we get you back to our place we are going to have so much fun with you but you won't leave our place alive." The first man had stood up by this point and upon hearing his partners words he cackled.

All of a sudden a black fist connected with the second man's jaw, sending him flying into some nearby trash cans whilst also letting go of Levy. The first man roared and lunged for the black form but he was also sent flying. Levy was on her knees in the middle of the alley sobbing.

"Levy, are you ok? Levy look at me...please Levy it's ok."

Looking up at her saviour she let out a small smile and lunged at the person hugging them to near death.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I saw the fire spell being launched into the sky and no-one I know writes quite like you do. Figured I'd see what was going on and for that I'm glad, Mavis only knows what could've happened to you." Pulling her closer into his chest, he lay his cheek on her head. All of a sudden a poofing noise was heard and the once large figure was small and cradled in Levy's arms.

"Thank you Lily, thank you so much."

"Our house is that way and we'll walk you home later if you want to relax after that."

Walking out of the alley together, Levy felt her mood brighten and hugged the Exceed tighter whilst giggling.

* * *

**A/N: Little twist for you there. I know many of you thought Gajeel would come to save her so I figured I would have a bit of fun with you all. Hope you like it. I will try and do requests but only if i can get the inspiration for them. Most of these are coming out of my head through dreams/daydreams/flashes of insight while watching the anime, gi hi hi.**

**Baka means idiot for those who don't know.**

**For those of you following my main story I will try and get another chapter out for you in next day or so :)**


	4. The Other Man

**A/N: I Don't own Fairy Tail.**

**The Other Man**

He was sat in his usual spot, in a darkened corner of the room. Normally, his partner would be sitting with him but no, not today. His partner was sat next to Levy chatting with her. He made fists thinking how he wanted to tell the petite bluenette his feelings but what stopped him were the obvious signs of how they so didn't go together, how he wasn't worthy, how he didn't deserver her, how she seemed so happy round others.

Picking up his drink, he downed it in one and signalled to Mira that he wanted a refill. Bringing it with some of his favourite snacks, she nodded and went on her way to serve others.

Discretely glancing at his love and his friend he felt a fresh wave of sorrow but in his head he started telling himself how he would support any choice she made and still be her friend no matter what.

Finishing his drink and snack he got up and waved to his partner, signalling that he was going home. His partner nodded and continued talking to Levy. Getting home he decided he would have a shower and go to bed.

After getting out the shower and drying himself, he came out of the bathroom to find his partner lying on the bed with a massive grin on his face. _Oh God what's he up to now?_

"So, Levy said she would come on that mission you picked out yesterday."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, 8 sharp."

"Best get to sleep then."

"Yup, but tell me something. Why didn't you come over and talk to us like you normally would?"

He sighed loudly. "Sometimes people need some space and time to sort out their thoughts, you of all people should know that."

"Ok, ok, just thought I'd ask. Levy was worried."

"It'll be fine, I just needed some time to myself today, that's all."

"Yeah but remember something right?"

"Remember what?"

"If you need anything or whatever... you can tell me right?"

"Yeah, yeah I know, lets go to sleep."

As Lily curled up on Gajeel's chest, Gajeel turned onto his side and cuddled him like a teddy bear. Lily sighed again and closed his eyes, hoping that he could get through the upcoming mission without making a total idiot of himself.


End file.
